


Embodiments Of Justice

by RagingBookDragon



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, DC give the Batfamily the happiness they deserve, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: There's an old courthouse in Gotham. Lady Justice might be the embodiment of justice for the world, but the vigilantes in the city are the embodiments of justice in Gotham. Each vigilante operates differently, and Bruce and Jason have to come to terms with that.
Kudos: 42





	Embodiments Of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea where this idea came from but here it is! This is from my Tumblr, 'RagingBookDragon', and I hope you enjoy! -Thorne

There’s a silence between them that neither are sure it’s possible to break. A distance so big that crossing it seems nearly impossible. The rotten courthouse floor creaks every time one of them shifts their weight from one foot to another, but it fills the emptiness around them. They’d long since cast away their hood and cowl, but their gazes are directed to anywhere but each other. He can hear the ticking of a second hand on a clock somewhere in the room, and with each passing moment he can feel the gap widening. In an effort to preserve what little connection between them there is, he speaks, words hushed, almost sounding uncertain. “Lady Justice was originally built around Maat, Isis, Themis, and Dike.” His words must’ve struck some interest, because it draws the young man’s gaze from the broken windows to the statue sitting above the judge’s bench. The fire in the left-hand brasier crackled and snapped, and when the other spoke, his voice was just as quiet.

“Maat and Isis were what personified the scales. Themis and Dike were embodiments of divine order, justice, and law.” He turned, looking over at the older man, teal eyes narrowed into a glare that wasn’t as malicious as it seemed. His words carried a slight humor as he turned back to the statue, eyes roving over the stark difference between each side. “Almost makes you think of us, Bruce.” His father shifted, taking a step forward, entering his peripheral vision.

“The embodiments of justice in Gotham City.” Bruce let out a half-hearted chuckle that quickly turned into a grunt. “Better to leave that to the men and women who put on the shields every day.” Steel-blue eyes cast over to his son and he watched as he nodded and muttered,

“Justice is everyone’s to uphold. Cops, vigilantes, civilians…it’s everyone’s duty.” He paused, turning to look at Bruce. “You sure you think I’m the embodiment of justice, Bruce?” He gestured to the guns secured in his holster. “I really think I’m the last person who should be ‘justice’.” His father stared at him, eyes sharp as he observed his son; after a moment, he took a breath and replied,

“…Jason, there’s a form of justice that’s the absolute kind. There’s only a fraction of people who are strong enough to carry the weight of that choice on their shoulders.” He gazed at the boy, and for a moment, Jason felt as if he was a kid again, and that nothing was hidden from Bruce; his father took a deep breath and added, “…You’re one of the strongest ones that can be absolute in their justice.” The words made Jason look away, fists tightening as he whispered,

“Why do you still put so much faith in me? Why do still hold on so much?” A heavy hand rested on his shoulder and Bruce murmured,

“Parents don’t turn their backs on those they love most. They keep on loving them even if they take different routes then what they grew up on.” For a moment, Jason didn’t respond, and Bruce feared he’d said the wrong thing until Jason turned, teal eyes red-rimmed around the edges; the two had never been great at explaining their feelings, but Jason summed his up in a few simple words.

“Thanks for always being in my corner Bruce.” Bruce smiled, squeezing Jason’s shoulder.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be…son.”


End file.
